


Along the edge of a knife

by noveltea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-20
Updated: 2010-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-06 12:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just one more stop on the road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Along the edge of a knife

**Author's Note:**

> All characters and ideas associated with Supernatural belong to their respective creators.

**prompt;** _supernatural, jo/dean, survive_

The world's gone to hell.

The time for debate and illusions and denial are long since past, and Jo's never been good at holding on to the past. She's had plenty of lessons in moving on. This is just another stop in the road. A hurdle that's a bitch to deal with, but goddamn if she wasn't going to tackle it head on.

That's how she copes.

It's how they both cope.

She can't remember when Dean Winchester stumbled back into her life. Sometime after his trip to Hell and timely rescue at the hand of the angels. Or one angel, specifically. The rest of them are still on her 'I'll believe that when I see it list,' especially in light of their smiting policy. They were supposed to be angels, weren't they?

Dean doesn't talk about it.

She doesn't push.

It wouldn't do any good anyway.

They're not chatty. Neither one has ever been especially good at polite small talk, and that's remarkably refreshing. And they're both different; they've both grown up. Their lessons have been hard to bear, and they've left scars - some fresh enough to sting at the slightest provocation.

But they're fighters, too.

The best hunters are.

And the best hunters are the ones that survive, despite the odds.

She'll be damned if she's not going to be one of them.


End file.
